Bella Swan's One True Love
by macoy08
Summary: What happens if a college student falls in love with her handsome professor? Would he love her back? “Don’t worry, Miss Swan. You’re still early…” he paused “…for your next class.” Edward, Bella's professor, said. REVIEW pls!
1. The Little Boy

**Chapter 1**

**PROLOGUE – THE LITTLE BOY**

_It was springtime in Woodville. Everyone living in the small town were ecstatic about the season because it signaled the start of the month-long Spring Festival. This was an occasion, aside from Christmas, which people anticipates a lot. Offices, city park, local parish, and other town landmarks are decorated with flowers as a part of celebration of the local festivity. Household gardens and backyards were filled with different flower-bearing plants. This season was very much celebrated and observed by the town people because their place was the largest producer of flowers in United Kingdom. Flowers were Woodville and its people's sign of glory, source of pride, and symbol of appreciation. _

"_Wow! Alice, look at those flowers," Bella excitedly told Alice, her best friend._

"_Really, Bella. I can't help but wonder. You never cease to get amazed by those flowers as if you don't see them every spring season." Alice commented._

_Bella and Alice were spending their time in their school playground. They were both 1__st__ graders in St. Ignatius Academy. They were the best of friends even if they have some opposite characteristics. _

"_Alice, are you blind? Those flowers are beautiful. Majestic." Bella's voice was filled with enthusiasm._

"_Don't you realize you're a bit exaggerated?" Alice laughed._

_Bella snorted, "Hmmp…You just don't have an eye for beauty."_

"_Really, huh. Well, I think I have a pair of that. I have always proven that every time I look at myself in the mirror." Alice proudly said._

_Bella burst out laughing, "'you sure?"_

"_Why, do you have any objection?"_

"_Hmmm…I'd rather not speak my mind." Bella grinned at Alice._

_Alice jokingly pulled Bella's hair. "Ouch!"_

_The two kids continued playing._

"_Hey, Bella, I think I have to go now. My mom's waiting for me at the chapel."_

"_Is that so?" Bella somehow felt sad. She would have to play alone once Alice would leave._

_How about you, aren't you going home yet?" Alice asked._

"_I can't leave yet. My mom told me she will fetch me here." _

"_Oh, I see. Bye for now Bella, take care!" Alice picked up her bag and waved goodbye._

"_Bye. You take care, too." Bella responded. _

_Bella stayed in the school grounds and roamed her eyes with the beautiful scenery around her. She was always excited when spring begins because she simply loved flowers. At a very young age, she never got tired of those._

_After some minutes, Bella saw a bunch of tulips, her favorite flower. She decided to come near the flowers which were behind the huge oak tree. Upon reaching the tree, she realized she could not easily pick up some tulips because they were at the edge of a cliff. She hesitated for she might fall. But excitement got the best of her. She wanted to give some tulips to Renee, her mom. She tried to come closer to the edge of the cliff and reached for a stem. _

"_Okay, I'm getting closer. Whew, this is pretty hard." She wiped the sweat forming on her forehead._

_She grabbed some stems of other plants to anchor her stance and took another step closer._

"_Bella, you can do it!" she said to herself._

_She was already exhausted and full of sweat. She badly wanted to reach the flowers._

"_Yes!" she exclaimed._

_She was about to pull a stem when the plants she was holding were suddenly uprooted._

"_Aaahh!" she shouted._

_Her body slide off the edge of the cliff. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the fall she had expected to happen next. She thought she might die. She screamed and loudly asked for help. She was so nervous and her heart was pounding so hard. But she felt herself hanging rather than rolling down the slope. Upon realizing that, she opened her eyes and looked down. True enough, she was indeed hanging. _

"_Hey! Aren't you going to try helping yourself? You're such a pain in the ass!" she heard a boy said._

_When Bella looked up, she saw a little boy holding her wrist tightly. _

"_Don't waste you time looking around! You're a bit heavy, you know. This is exhausting. I cannot hold you all day long. If you do not wish to help yourself or if you are the suicidal type, just say so, so that I can release your hand right away!" The little boy said in an angry and exhausted voice._

_Bella was a bit disoriented. _

"_Hey, can you hear me?" the boy worriedly said. _

_He tried pulling Bella but his efforts are not enough because he was still a little boy. He was already tired._

"_Help me!" Bella had gotten back to her senses. She would be close to seeing St. Death if she would fall. She was so scared for she might die any moment._

"_That's exactly what I'm trying to do. Hold on to me tightly." _

"_O-okay…" Bella tries to calm herself despite the loud thumping inside her chest._

"_Try to raise yourself up while I pull you." The little boy ordered._

_Bella did what the little boy told her to do. She fought the urge to cry and just focused on saving her precious life. She was too young to die. She still had so many dreams to fulfill. She wanted to be a famous fashion designer and she still had to help her family especially when she grew up._

_She placed her feet and her other hand on the cliff. She used her remaining energy to force herself up. She managed to gently climb in the slope while the little boy held her arm in a firm grip._

_The little boy encouraged her, "You can do it! Here we go." He continued pulling her up._

_At long last, she managed to get off the slope. She felt so dirty and sticky. She was gasping for air when she laid her back on the trunk of the oak tree._

_She looked t her filthy hands. _

"_Oh God, thank you." She mumbled a little prayer of gratitude._

"_Are you an idiot? Why did you try to reach that stupid flower when you know you can't! There are plenty of flowers here which you could pick with so much ease." he angrily said while pointing our school garden._

_Bella raised her head to look at the little boy. She found out he was also a student in St. Ignatius Academy because he was wearing the boy's uniform in their school. She thought he might be a 5__th__ or 6__th__ grader. _

_She suddenly felt shy when she remembered how much trouble she caused him._

"_I-I'm s-sorry…" she whispered. _

"_I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you but anyways, I really want to thank you. You saved my life. Thank you very much."_

_He looked like he was appeased by her statement. But nevertheless, he continued nagging her._

"_What you did was plain stupid. You were lucky I was just nearby when I saw you reaching a flower at the edge of the cliff, if not you will surely see yourself lying on a coffin while your loved ones are weeping after your death," he sighed._

"_Yeah, thanks to you that didn't happen. I was foolish." Bella hesitantly replied._

"_It's a good thing you clearly know that and I don't have to remind you about your foolishness because you're already aware of it," he snorted._

He's really cocky and has a bad temper, whew. _Bella told herself. She was starting to get irritated by the boy's remarks but she thought she deserved all the insults he was showering her besides the fact that he had just saved her._

"_Oh, well. Are you alright now?" he suddenly became concerned about Bella._

"_Yes, don't worry. How about you?"_

"_I'm okay and I'm not worried about you." he said while wearing a smug face and looked away._

"_O-okay" _I really thought he was a bit concerned about me. Now, he's back to being ill-tempered. _She told herself._

"_I hope you don't meet accidents any sooner. One accident a day is enough. There are still a lot of mishaps out there that you can choose to meet and welcome with open arms. You wouldn't run out of it." _

Is he joking? _She smiled with the thought, "Is that a joke or were you simply trying to insult me?" Bella asked him._

"_I was trying to insult you, satisfied?" he haughtily replied._

_Bella just smiled at him. She was even wondering why she couldn't bring herself to be mad at him. She thought it could be because he still looked good despite the smug look on his face and of course, he had saved her life. The thought made her smile again._

"_You're crazy. How can you still smile even after you almost die?" he asked while raising his eyebrow._

"_I'm just happy I'm still alive," she answered._

"_Yeah, right. You should be." He said in a grumpy manner._

"_Thanks again. Thank you for saving me."_

_He simply nodded. "Just stop putting yourself in obvious danger. Have some sense."_

He's really getting too much. It's a good thing Renee taught me how to keep my cool. _She thought. _

"_I'll remember that." Bella uttered and forced herself to smile even if she was raging inside of her. _

Hadn't you saved my life, I would have punched you straight into your face. You are simply arrogant. _Bella said in her mind._

_He just shrugged, "Well, I think I have to go. It seems you're really okay now since you can smile again. Be careful next time. It seems like you're an accident-prone person. Bye." He turned his back and started walking away._

_Bella remembered something while looking at the boy, "Hey, wait, I haven't gotten your…"she shouted. But the boy had already walked afar from her. "…name."_

_She was about to leave when she noticed a shiny object on the ground. She picked it up and found out it was a bracelet. She noticed that the bracelet had a pendant. It was weird yet beautiful. The pendant looked like a symbol which highlighted the letter 'E' at the middle of the design. There were accents around the letter which were made in obvious sophistication. There were also diamonds which were embedded to trace the letter and to complement the whole design. She thought it might belong to the boy who saved her._

"_I'll give it back to you when I see you again." She placed the bracelet in her pocket and left the place with a smile._


	2. Isabella Swan

**Chapter 2**

**ISABELLA SWAN**

_My body slide off the edge of the cliff. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the fall I had expected to happen next. I thought I might die. I screamed and loudly asked for help. I was so nervous and my heart was pounding so hard. But I felt myself hanging rather than rolling down the slope. Upon realizing that, I opened my eyes and looked down. True enough, I was indeed hanging. When I looked up, I saw a little boy holding my wrist tightly. _

"_Help me, please!" I pleaded._

"Bella! Bella!"_ I heard a woman's voice said._

_I looked up again to ask for the boy's help. I couldn't clearly see his face because he was overshadowed by the light coming from the sun. It hurt my eyes whenever I look at him. I was starting to wonder why he was not trying to pull me up even if had begged him for so many times already. He was just holding my wrist. When I glanced at him, I saw him smile wickedly. Then suddenly, I felt him loosen up his grip on my hand. I struggled and tried to reach for him but I failed. He just straightened up his body and gazed down at me while he showed off an evil grin then he laughed like a monster._

"_No!" I felt my body fall for what seemed like an eternity. When I was falling, I was shocked when I saw him shifting his figure. He grew taller and bigger, his hair got longer, and his face went older. Suddenly, he was wearing a long black gown. His face was strangely white and his hair was a total mess. The weird thing was he was starting to look like Renee._

"BELLA!" Renee shouted. A loud bang was heard.

"Ouch!" I gradually opened my eyes and found myself lying on the floor with my blanket entangling my whole body. I slowly got up and placed my hand on my aching butt.

"What happened?" I absentmindedly said in a sleepy voice.

"You fell off the bed. Are you awake now?"

I startled when I suddenly heard my mom's voice behind me. I shrieked when I finally shifted my gaze on her. She looked exactly like the witch in my dream. She was still wearing her favorite face mask which always made her look like a real witch. She poked the back of my head in response.

"Mom, don't scare me like that." I placed my hand on my chest. My heart was still thumping like crazy. My mom really has a weird way of waking me up in the morning.

"You've just had taken too much caffeine in your body, you're overdosed. Hurry up! Get yourself moving. You're surely going to be late for school." She scolded me.

"What?" I checked the time on the wall clock then my eyes grew wider when I learned it was already eight o'clock.

"Oh, my God! I have my first subject today at 8:30. I'll be late." I started to panic.

"So you better hurry and get fast. We'll wait for you in the kitchen." Renee said before she left my room.

I hurriedly got up to my feet and hastily snatched my towel which I hung in my cabinet handle. I must make it fast. I was heading towards the bathroom when I moved sideways to avoid my body from hitting my chair. I took a deep breath. That was a close accident. Luckily, I was able to avoid it. But luck wasn't really on my side. Just before reaching the bathroom door, I stepped on my blanket which I haven't arranged yet. I felt my body slide off the floor, butt first.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed in pain. This is too much for me. Am I a good subject for misfortunes? I always get to meet accidents. It haunted me even in my dreams.

I heard the door open so I looked back, "What happened to you?" my mom asked.

I just rolled my eyes, "Nothing, just the normal thing for me." I replied lazily.

My mother laughed, "Hurry up!" then she left my room.

I gently pushed myself up and went inside the bathroom.

*****

I am Bella, Isabella Swan if you want it complete. I hate it when other people try to call me Issa, Ella, Sab, or any other nicknames that they associate with me. I am happy with only one nickname; I don't need plenty of it.

I am eighteen, turning nineteen in a few weeks time. Our family lives in the Southern District of Woodville. Our house is just a small one compared to other houses in our neighborhood. Despite that fact, we live a happy life. Problems do come our way, but we manage to get through all of those. We are not rich. My father, Charlie, is a driver of a public utility bus which roams around our town and other neighboring cities. He may not have the best job in this world, but for me, he's the best father. He may not be perfect but at least he tries to do his best in every situation that we got ourselves into.

Same goes with my mother, Renee. She's a housewife and I am happy that she's one. She was always there whenever I need her. She's the most precious thing for me. I never had a major issue with my family unlike other kids of my age because I have my parents with me while I was growing up.

I also have a little sister named Nessie. She's already fifteen. Even if we argue and fight at times, we still love each other.

If I am to join a reality show, definitely I wouldn't win. My life story would be boring compared to others who seemed to experience all the worst things in the world. Hmm…but that's not a bad news for me, I'd rather be happy and contented with my life now. I hate complications and major commitments. Perhaps I could have some for experience but not in the near future. My clumsiness is enough for me or even too much, I suppose.

"Faster, Bella!" I told myself.

I can't afford to be late today because Mrs. Brown, my professor in Calculus, usually gives a short quiz first thing in the morning. Worse is, she holds our first subject today.

After I got dressed, I picked up my bag and went out of my room. I was about to rush out of the door when I remembered I haven't eaten anything yet. I startled when I saw my mother right behind me after I looked back to our kitchen. I noticed I'm a bit edgy this morning.

"Here, bring this." She handed me a paper bag. "I know you can't afford not to eat but you have to hurry. Eat this while you're on your way." My mom's really the best.

"Thanks a lot. Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad." I kissed their cheeks and bid them goodbye.

"Take care, Bella. You'll need loads of that." My dad teased me.

"

I laughed, "Yes, Dad." I said then turned to my sister, "Bye, Ness—" I stopped when I noticed something.

"Why are you wearing my clothes? Did you ask for my permission?!" I yelled at her.

Nessie just smiled apologetically, "Hey, Sis! It's already 5 minutes before your first class. Go now, you'll be late." My sister was so sly.

"We'll talk when I get back. Bye, everyone!" I hurriedly went out of our house and started running while eating the food Renee gave me. Yeah, I could do that. That's just one of my hidden talents. I silently laughed at that thought.

"Bella!" I looked back when I heard my mom.

"What is it?" I saw her holding one of my books.

"Aren't you going to bring this book?"

"No, mom. I won't be using that book today."

"Oh…is that so?"

"Yup. Anyways, thanks mom. I gotta go."

Just when I was about to turn around and walk towards the school, I bumped my head on a low-hanging branch of a tree.

I heard my mom sigh.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied.

"When can you ever spare yourself from all those petty accidents, my dear." My mom chuckled.

"'can't help it, mom."

I laughed and bid goodbye to my mom.


	3. First Meeting

**Chapter 3**

**FIRST MEETING?**

When I reached our school gate, I checked my watch. I am already 20 minutes late. I took a deep breath. I still need to take a long stride before finally reaching our classroom.

I am a junior student in Woodville University for Science and the Arts. I and my best friends, Alice and Angela, were taking up AB Fashion Design and I am proud to say it is my choice and nobody forced me to take it. I simply love clothes ever since I was a kid. Ironically, whenever I go out I only wear simple and comfortable clothes but I make sure I still look good. I never liked wearing flashy and daring dresses for myself. But I love dressing up other people.

However, my course was expensive. Despite that fact, I just told myself that if there's a will, there's a way. And I do have the will, all I have to do is to find to a way. I took part-time jobs ever since I was still a freshman. I use my salary to finance my projects.

Back to reality, our university is really huge that's why our school administration decided to have a mini shuttle bus to cater the needs of the students. But of course, we still have to pay for its fare. Excitement and adrenaline flooded my veins when I had a view of the mini shuttle bus. I would be lucky if I would get to ride in it for I won't need to walk extra miles just to reach our school building. However, I would have to run fast if I want to ride on it since the bus was already preparing to leave.

I tried to run after the shuttle bus but it had already moved fast. I wasn't able to catch it. So now, I don't have any choice but to walk. Hmm…am I really slow or its merely bad luck?

Either of the two, I would still be late.

When I finally reached the building of College of Liberal Arts, I was already tired and out of air. I took a halt to relax myself a bit and to take in some fresh air before going upstairs to our classroom.

"For Pete's sake, I'm so tired. Our room is on the fourth floor." I complained while walking up the stairs in sheer exhaustion. Finally, I reached our classroom.

"Class, for the remaining—" I heard a man's voice said when I opened the door. I bowed my head due to embarrassment. I was so late. I felt everyone's attention were on me.

When I looked up, I saw a very handsome guy in front of the class. I could not explain what I am feeling. All of a sudden, my heart is beating fast and thumping loudly and I just know it is not because of the weariness I had from walking towards our room. My heart just seems to jump out of my chest.

I suddenly imagined myself standing in a clearing surrounded with different flowers. But my eyes were fixed on the guy who was walking slowly towards me. The beauty of the flowers around him could not compare to his beauty. He was glowing and I could not suppress a sigh.

When he looked at me, I felt nervous. The flowers around us started to vanish. His stare made me feel like I did all the sin in the world and I have to repent for all of those things. But still, I couldn't take my eyes off him.

_Who is this guy? What is he? Why does he make me feel this way? _I said to myself.

The guy cleared his throat.

"Are you a part of this class?" he asked in a manly but gentle voice.

_Whew…what a voice. Are you a human? Perhaps, you're not because you're simply perfect and I believe no one's perfect. _I sighed.

"Miss, I'm asking you." He was obviously starting to get irritated.

His last remark made my senses get back to reality.

I saw my classmates silently laughing and giggling.

_Oh my God. _I felt embarrassed when the truth dawned on me. I must've looked so stupid. _What a day!_

The guy in front of me cleared his throat again.

"I'll just take your silence as a yes. You can take you're seat."

My mind went blank. I just couldn't accept this kind of embarrassment. Worse is, it happened in front of this beautiful guy.

Upon reaching my table, I looked around to see Mrs. Brown.

"If you're looking for Mrs. Brown, she's not here. Just like what I said to this class earlier, I will be your substitute teacher in Calculus since Mrs. Brown took a leave for school." He explained.

I glanced at the board in front and saw a name written on it. 'Edward Cullen', that could possibly be his name. I felt him follow my gaze.

"Yes, that's my name." he answered as if he heard my mind.

"Since I am going to be your professor for the remaining of the semester, I would like everyone to know that I hate late-comers." He openly looked at me. I felt my cheeks burn, I was really embarrassed.

"It's not my loss anyways, it's yours. May you be late or not, absent or not, I will still be paid here. So, Miss…" I looked at him when he placed his hand on my table. "…I do hope you remember that. Tardiness is a crime in my class. You're lucky. I'll let you pass today since it's just our first meeting." He nonchalantly said.

"T-thank you, Sir. I'm sorry for being late." I said apologetically. I was so nervous that I could clearly hear my heartbeat. I wished I could just walk out of our room and forget everything.

"Good." He straightened up and walked in front of the class.

"Another thing, Miss—" he looked at me. His green eyes were silently asking for my name.

I cleared my throat. "B-bella. Isabella Swan, Sir." I answered.

"Well, Miss Swan, if you'll be late again please refrain from disturbing the class when you come in and that goes for everyone as well." He added.

"Yes, Sir." The whole class replied in unison.

"I hope this would be the first and the last time that you are going to be late in my class, Miss Swan. If ever you'd be coming to my class this late, you might as well take an absence."

I just nodded at him. I could feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment. My first impression on him simply changed.

He was not a person whom I could like…but someone whom I would HATE. He's getting too much. This is the biggest embarrassment in my entire life.

"Don't worry, Miss Swan. You're still early…" he paused "…for your next class."

I heard my classmates giggle. Was he joking? No, he couldn't possibly be…that was clearly an insult. He's irritating. He really wanted to embarrass me in front of the class. I couldn't believe I was smitten when I first laid my eyes on him. But now, I simply couldn't like him. He's a monster in disguise. It's just a bad thing that he's a monster who looks like an angel.

Mr. Cullen continued the discussion in Calculus. He was serious. From the way he talked and carried himself, it was evident that he has a no-nonsense attitude. Even if he seemed like he has an attitude problem, I must admit he's a good professor. Apparently, he's intelligent and very much confident. And well, he looks quite good and ahm…quite hot. Fine, I think I should drop the 'quite'. He is really handsome and with a body to match. I could have liked him still if he didn't annoy the hell out of me and embarrass me a while ago.

I looked at him again. He was wearing black pants, pink polo with neatly folded sleeves, gray striped tie, and leather shoes. I never thought that pink would really look good with a guy. His bronze hair was neatly done and looks good when it sways due to his sudden movements. His green eyes are very mysterious and seemed to penetrate your soul when he looks at you. He shouldn't have applied as a professor, a model perhaps. His presence could really be distracting. I'm not saying this because I'm distracted or affected by his presence. _NO! Not anymore._ It's a big no. I'm just concerned about my classmates. That's it, yeah, that's just it. No more, no less.

After a while, the bell rang.

"Ok, class. Do study the next chapter in your book. Expect a quiz next meeting, that's all." he informed.

I raised my hand in question.

Mr. Cullen looked at me, "Yes, Miss Bella?" he asked.

"Sir, could you tell us the coverage of the quiz next meeting?" I politely asked even if I'm still raging inside.

"Well, just review the lesson we discussed today and the next chapter as well. Anymore questions before we leave?"

Nobody answered. My classmates just stared at him with evident admiration in their eyes. Surely, they're smitten by him. _Oh, Good Heavens. He's a snake disguising as a human…a physically good human. _I sighed.

"Ok then, class dismissed."

I fixed my things before leaving. I looked up once more when I noticed Mr. Cullen stopped beside my table. He looked down at me and once again I was mesmerized by his eyes.

"Don't be late next time." He said before he finally headed towards the door.

_I shouldn't get mesmerized by his eyes, he's simply annoying. _I told myself.

Angela and Alice went beside me.

"Hey, Bella. Don't mind him. Perhaps, he's just like that." Alice said.

I smiled, "Don't worry. I'm not affected. I just let his words pass by my precious ears." _Really huh, _I silently mocked myself.

"Are you sure you're not affected?" Alice was grinning at me.

"Of course, why?" I raised my brow.

Alice and Angela looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's wrong with you, guys?"

"Oh, Bella. If only you could see yourself awhile ago."

"Why?" _My God, I hope I wasn't obvious earlier when I still liked Mr. Cullen._

Angela answered. "Even if you'll deny it, we know you were smitten by our dear professor."

"Of course not!" I retorted but they just laughed loudly.

"Bella, you were obvious."

"There's nothing to be obvious about. But if you are talking about how irritated I got, yeah, I indeed was."

"You couldn't fool us, Bella." Alice continued teasing me.

"Right, Bella. But even if he's like that, still, his gorgeousness never fades and nobody can contest to that." Angela said in a dreamy voice.

"You're right, Angela. He's entirely hot and when he gazed on my side, I felt like melting." Alice added.

_Oh, my God. _

But if I would just be true to myself, I know something has changed in me and Mr. Cullen has something to do with that but I just couldn't accept it. Yet.


	4. At The Canteen

**Author's Note:** To everyone who read and would still read my story...a huge THANKS!!!Thank you to those people whom as early as now have already subscribed on my author/story alert. A heartfelt gratitude to **vampyregurl09, jessi285, .at., lafter528, rez91, and darkangyl78. **I hope you, guys, would also leave bits of reviews on my story. To all readers, I wish you to do some charity. =) Please review my story. Please, please, please. Your reviews would really make me so happy. Guys, make me happy through your reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you. Enjoy reading. xoxo

**Chapter 4**

**AT THE CANTEEN**

Alice, Angela, and I went out of our classroom and headed towards the school canteen. Angela and Alice continued showering praises about our new professor while we were walking. They just don't get tired talking about him. I could have possibly joined them if Mr. Cullen hadn't been evil to me.

"Hey, Bella, are you listening? Don't you find him hot?" Alice asked with so much eagerness.

"Who?" I said as if I did not know what Alice was talking about.

"Mr. Edward Cullen, who else!"

"That grumpy brute?!"

"Don't you find him hot and gorgeous, Bella?" Angela added.

"I don't."

Alice and Angela both laughed.

"Oh, c'mon, Bella. Are you sure you're a girl?" Alice teased me.

"Or are you a human?"

I turned and glared at them. "Are you my friends?"

"Yeah, we are. But don't you really find him hot?" Alice persistently asked.

"Alice, don't you find yourself redundant?"

"Just answer my question." Alice grinned.

"Fine. He's good physically, I must admit. But what's the use of having a good façade if its interior sucks? He's still so irritating. What does he think of himself, a demigod?" I snorted.

Angela laughed, "So you still haven't forgiven him, huh?!"

"Isn't it obvious, Angela?" Alice smiled.

"Look, I'm only human, I'm not perfect. What he did to me was just too much. Should he really spite me in front of everyone? He was so heartless." I complained angrily.

Alice and Angela both smiled.

"Bella, keep your cool." Alice teased me.

"Just stop reminding me about that guy."

"Anyways, what happened to you Bella? I know you have a hard time getting to school on time but this time you were so late." I nudged Angela.

"I woke up late this morning. Hadn't my mom gone into my room, I wouldn't wake up yet. Hmm…but that would be good for Mr. Cullen can't embarrass me."

"I told you, Bella. You should stop sleeping so late and watching all the series in the television." Alice suggested.

"Can't help it, Alice." I smiled.

"But honestly, I slept early last night. I guess it was because of my dream."

"Dream? What about?" Angela asked.

"Remember the boy I told you before?"

"Who?" they both asked.

"The one who saved me when I was still in grade school. But my dream was weird. Instead of saving me, he actually let me fall and die. He was even happy about it." I told them.

"Hmmm…I think it was a premonition, Bella. It silently told you that you'll be in trouble when you wake up. What do you think, Alice?"

"What's new, Angela? Bella always get to meet trouble." She was pertaining to my clumsiness. Her friends giggled when I snorted.

"Are you Mr. Cullen's advocates?" I sarcastically uttered.

Her friends just continued laughing at her.

"Stop laughing! Nothing's funny here." I'm really starting to feel upset. I just continued complaining. When I noticed that they were still wearing grins on their faces, I looked down and just told them they were going crazy.

When suddenly…

"Hey, Miss, look out!" someone said.

I raised my head then…wham! I suddenly felt dizzy that I could see stars around my head.

"Bella, are you alright?" Angela asked me worriedly.

I still felt disoriented. "What happened?" I grabbed Angela's arm.

"Miss, I'm so sorry. We were playing badminton when the shuttlecock went towards your direction and it hit your forehead. I'm really sorry; we don't intend to hurt you." The guy remorsefully said.

"It's…it's okay, I suppose. Just please be careful next time." I told him. There was no sense getting angry for I'm already hurt. At least the poor guy said sorry unlike Mr. Cullen. I smirked upon remembering him.

"Miss, I'm really sorry." the guy picked up the shuttlecock.

"You're forgiven." I smiled feebly at him.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay?" Alice was supporting me by my side.

"Yeah, I think so."

"You sure? If you want, I'll take you to the clinic." The guy said.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'll be fine."

I placed my hand on my head. It was still aching but tolerable. I know I can manage the pain. Besides, the pain would simply subside after awhile.

The guy was still worried about my head. But I told him that he has nothing to worry about. He gave me an apologetic and worried look before he turned back and walked away.

"I'm really wondering, Bella. Are you simply clumsy or accidents just loved picking on you?" Alice said with a knotted forehead.

"Maybe we should go to a shaman or the likes. Perhaps they have an antidote for your case." Angela jokingly suggested.

They all laughed with Angela's remark. "You're right, Angela. I think I should start buying lucky charms."

We teased each other afterwards and had light conversations on our way to the canteen. The pain on my head started to ease. When we arrived at the canteen, we immediately saw a vacant table.

"Girls, there's still a vacant table. Come on." I told them and walked ahead. I was already starving and eating makes me so happy.

Upon reaching the table, I was hindered from sitting by Jessica a.k.a. spoiled brat.

"Not so fast, Swanny Girl."

"I'm not in the mood for any of your sick jokes, Jessi-COW." I lazily replied.

"YOU…" Jessica was already angry with a petty teasing, what more if I do it seriously, she might explode. I giggled at the thought of seeing Jessica slowly exploding.

"What's funny, you bitch?!" I looked at her face. Her nostrils seemed to emit smoke because of too much anger. _Poor Jessi-COW. _

"Nothing." I answered while suppressing a grin. "Can we sit now and take a decent lunch, your highness?" I teased her.

"NO!" she firmly said.

Jessica's really a pain. Whenever our roads meet, I always have to keep my cool to avoid any more nonsensical arguments. I don't really know why she's so mad at me. I just think it's because I've always been way better than her, modesty aside. Jessica was the only 'living accident' that comes my way, well, Mr. Cullen's in addition now. _Hmmp…why does he always have to cross my mind? I hate it._

"Fine. You can take that table. It's yours. You can bring it home, if you want." I smiled crookedly.

Most of the time, I opt not to argue with her. If not, I'm dead. I do not want to be summoned in the dean's office again because of her. She happened to be the dean's daughter and she felt like she has power as much as her mother. Luckily, her mother was not as narrow-minded as Jessica. She just told me to keep my distance with Jessica so that we could avoid any fight.

Sometimes, I can't help but tease her back. I'm not the type of person whom she can simply bully around. But I made sure I do it in a discreet way.

Jessica was like a kid who never grew up and I would never stoop down her level. It's a good thing I know myself and I know how to act properly. Breeding was something that Jessica's money couldn't buy.

"Let's just go, Bella. We're wasting our time here." Alice said with irritation written all over her face.

"Right. Let's just go over there." Angela pointed a vacant table.

They were about to walk when Jessica spoke again. "Hey, Bella. I like what happened in our class earlier. Very entertaining." Jessica grinned. She and Lauren, her right-hand, laughed.

I had to take a deep breath. Jessica was really testing my patience. Why does she have to bring that up? I still haven't forgotten what Mr. Cullen did to me.

"Yeah, right."

"If that happened to me, I would probably shrink with embarrassment. To think our substitute professor was very gorgeous." Lauren added.

I kept my mouth shut. Alice, Angela, and I just continued walking.

"Don't mind them, Bella." Angela said after taking our seat.

I always have to remind myself to be patient whenever I talk with Jessica.

"Let's just think they are our food then we'll eat them." Alice joked.

We laughed. "I'd rather not eat them. For sure, they would not taste good." I commented.

"You're right. Hey, I'm starving already. Let's eat." Alice said.

We ordered our food and had a peaceful lunch.

"Wait, girls. We haven't thought about our project in Fashion Design. How are we going to do it?" Angela asked.

We were told by our professor to prepare a fashion portfolio showing our fashion ideas.

Alice looked at me. "Bella, can we just drop by on your house later then we'll talk about it?"

"Sure, no problem. My mom would love to see you."

"Okay, I'll just bring my laptop later." Angela said.


	5. Knowing Edward Cullen

**Author's Note: **Please post your reviews about my story. Please, please, please.=) I would love to hear what you think about it. Thank you to **SmokeyMelina, wowgal, oo2uniq4uoo, jaliz06, mysteryisgr8_girl, gillyuk84, beenacheezaWA18, inlovewithagreeneyedangel, lilyella, melissa1995, thunderful, El'EcAAF, Siren's Untouchable Heart, GIN AND HARRY ROCK 2GETHER, and makki. **I hope more readers would view my story and post their reviews.

**Chapter 5**

**KNOWING EDWARD CULLEN**

It was already 5pm. Renee and I were in the living room watching our favorite afternoon series. Nessie came and sat beside us when I remembered something.

I cleared my throat and turned to Nessie.

"Nessie, you owe me one." I was serious.

"Huh? What did I do?" Nessie was playing dumb.

"Drop that look. I know you know what I meant."

Nessie smiled timidly, "I just borrowed your clothes, is that so bad?"

"But you get it without asking me first."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Now you're apologizing but tomorrow you'll still do it."

Nessie just smiled sweetly.

"Fine, but why are you fussing so much about it?"

"Look, I'm a Fashion Design student. There are times we need to bring clothes for our projects in styling." I explained.

"I get it."

"Remember last week? You did the same thing and worse was you even ruined it."

"I already said sorry for that." She protested.

Promise me you'll not do it again." I firmly said.

Nessie stood up straight and raised her right hand as if taking an oath.

"I promise to my very pretty sister that I will only borrow her clothes if I have her very precious permission."

"And…"

"…and that I will never ruin the clothes I borrowed from you." She continued.

"Good."

Renee stood up and went behind Nessie and me when she suddenly poked the back of our heads.

"Mom!" Nessie and I both complained.

We were playfully teasing each other when the doorbell rang.

"Go and see who our visitor is." Renee ordered.

"_Bella, can we just drop by on your house later then we'll talk about it?" _I remembered Alice said.

"I'll do it. I think they're Alice and Angela."

I walked towards our door. When I opened it, I saw Alice and Angela standing on the doorsteps just as I expected. Angela was carrying her laptop on her right arm.

"Hi, Bella." They greeted in unison.

"Come in." We went inside our house.

"Oh, Alice, Angela. You're here." Renee greeted my friends and hugged them while Nessie asked them to take their seats.

"Hi, Auntie. How are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm good. How about you? What brought you here, girls?"

"We'll be doing our project, Auntie. We still haven't discussed about it." Angela answered.

"Is that so?" Renee turned her gaze on me. "Bella, bring them to your room and oh, girls, I'm inviting you to eat with us later."

Angela and Alice looked at one another.

"I won't take no for an answer." My friends smiled and nodded at my mom.

"Yes, Auntie, we'll be joining you for dinner." Alice politely replied.

"You go inside Bella's room now and do your business. Nessie and I will prepare our food." Renee proceeded in our small kitchen.

"Your mom is so sweet." Angela commented.

I nodded. "Yeah, she really is."

We went inside my room and sat on the floor. We brought out our notes and we started discussing about our project. We thought it would be good if the photos that we'll place in our portfolio have a fresh and vibrant look. We took note on the aura of our portfolio for it could have a positive effect once our professor sees it. Everything should be perfect in our fashion portfolio since it is going to reflect a major percentage in our grades. Everything should also be organized and settled from the models, location, portfolio design, and most especially the clothes which are the main objects in our project.

Angela and I were reading the fashion magazines that she brought while Alice was surfing the net on Angela's laptop when Nessie came inside my room holding a tray of food.

"Oh, hey, thanks Nessie." Angela said when Nessie put down the tray on the floor.

"Banana cue! This looks yummy." Angela furthered.

Nessie smiled and sat on my bed. "Mom told me you, girls, might like it."

We fixed our things first before eating.

"Hmmm…it's really delicious." Angela said contentedly.

"Angela, what's new? You simply love all the food in the world." I teased her.

"Of course, food is a blessing and every blessing is good."

"Whatever you say."

My mom is really such a great cook. Anything that she cooks is simply delicious.

I turned to Alice when I noticed she was not eating yet. She was still so absorbed surfing the net.

"Hey, Alice. Don't you want to eat?" I asked.

Suddenly, Alice screamed enthusiastically.

"What's happening to you?" I asked Alice.

"Hey, girls, come here. Look." Alice motioned us to look at the screen of the laptop.

We went beside Alice, our heads close together in front of the laptop. Alice was still excited and giddy.

"What is it?" I asked after looking at the screen and just saw Angela's wallpaper.

"Girls, I'm telling you—" Alice was not able to finish what she was saying, she just shrieked more.

I hold Alice' shoulder and shook her. "Hey, Alice, are you possessed?!"

Alice was still wearing a dreamy look on her face and seemed like drooling while Angela clicked a tab on the taskbar.

"Oh, my God. I think I know what Alice was talking about." Angela informed me while I was still checking on Alice.

"Sis, look! What a guy! He's drop-dead gorgeous." Nessie added.

"What are you talking about?" I shifted my gaze on the screen.

I was taken aback when I saw a picture of Edward Cullen on the screen. I didn't know that Alice was busy surfing the net about Mr. Cullen instead of doing a research for our project. But I myself was amazed with what I saw. Truly, Edward Cullen was a sight to behold. Hadn't he been the arrogant professor who had embarrassed me in front of my classmates, I would have liked him…again? _No, Bella. You certainly do not like him. Ever._

I continued staring at his picture. He was sitting on a swivel chair behind a table, what a lucky chair. His left arm was resting on the table while the other one was on the chair. He was looking at the camera and had a serious look. What should I expect, tssk. He looked like a dashing executive. He was wearing light brown pants and pink long-sleeved polo. It seems like he loves pink. He was also wearing brown striped tie under a gray vest. His coat was hanging at the back of the chair.

Hmmm…he really has a way of carrying himself. He never looks bad. Perhaps, even rags would still look good on him. I could go on looking at his photo all day…_what am I thinking? _His beautiful face can't fully conceal his annoying character.

But despite his serious look, he was still very much attractive. His eyes always seemed to penetrate onto anyone's soul. That was one of the first things I noticed about him. I think his eyes are his best asset. His eyes are very mysterious.

I was still busy assessing his picture when someone cleared her throat.

"Eherm…I think someone's overly smitten here." Alice said while suppressing a smile.

"Huh?" I stood up straight and noticed that they were all looking at me intently.

"I thought you don't like him." Angela teased me.

"You're right. I still don't like him." I replied with conviction.

"But it doesn't seem so."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Alice hummed in response.

"_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again"  
_

"Stop that, Alice. Keep your hidden talent hidden."

"Don't be like that, Bella. You're being obvious." Alice answered.

"Obvious?"

"Alice is right, Bella. You know what she meant."

My friends are really getting into my nerves. What are they trying to imply? That I like Mr. Cullen? What an insane thought!

"You're being nuts." I rolled my eyes. Alice and Angela were still grinning at me.

"Drop that look, girls. And please, let's just change topic. Remember, we have a project to finish here." I emphasized.

I picked up a magazine and sat on my bed. I noticed Nessie was still looking at Mr. Cullen's photo. She turned to me and asked me if the guy on the photograph was my crush.

I rolled my eyes again in frustration.

"Oh, for Pete's sake. He's not my crush and I don't like him. Period."

"Really, Sis?"

"Why can't you, girls, believe me?!"

It is so frustrating when people around you are very insistent. When you say no, they'll take it as a yes. They would even ask you silly questions over and over again. Now I'm really wondering how I become friends with Alice and Angela. Worse is, Nessie seems to join forces with them.

They were looking at me as if I'm an alien. Was it really odd when a person doesn't like that Edward guy? I don't see anything wrong with that given what Mr. Cullen had done to me.

"Look, let's just get back to business." I patiently uttered.

My friends seemed to finally get back to reality. _Thank goodness. _

"Okay, fine. No more Mr. Cullen tonight." Alice jokingly raised her hands as if surrendering.

"Wait, did you say Mr. Cullen?" Nessie asked.

"Yup, why?" Alice answered.

"Is that the name of this guy?" Nessie pointed at the laptop.

_Tssk…They still haven't closed that window in the laptop._

"Yes. He's Edward Cullen, our substitute professor in Calculus. Do you know him?"

Nessie seemed to remember something.

"Yeah, I think I know him but not personally. Now I know why he looks familiar to me. He was featured in one of the magazines I bought last month."

"Really? Are you sure, Nessie?" Angela said with anticipation.

"Yeah. I really think it was him."

"Girls, c'mon. I thought we'll drop that topic." I interrupted.

"Bella, don't be a kill-joy." Alice waved her hand in front of me and turned to Nessie.

"Can you show us the magazine you were talking about?"

"Sure." Nessie rushed out of my room.

"You, girls, are a hopeless case." I commented.

"Bella, please. After we've seen the magazine, we promise you we'll focus back to our project." Angela pleaded.

"Besides, it's still early. Don't worry." Alice added.

"Fine, as if I can do anything about that." I chuckled.

"Yes!" Alice and Angela did a high-five.

We browsed the fashion magazines while waiting for Nessie. I just hope that our professor won't require our fashion portfolio for the School Foundation Day. We have to take our time in doing our project. I would not want to submit an average project. I'm a perfectionist when it comes to school requirements. If you know you can give it your best shot, why should you minimize your efforts? Besides, my grade is at stake here so I really have to work hard. I wish Alice and Angela would realize that for they're still talking about Edward Cullen. Why can't they just forget about him?

I startled when Nessie suddenly barged into my room.

"Hey, girls. Look, I found the magazine." She showed the magazine to us.

It was "Elite". It was a glossy one which featured society's best. It talked about everything that concerns business and high society. Only privileged people in terms of power and wealth has the ability to be featured in such a high-end magazine.

"Elite?" Alice said in wide eyes.

"Yup." My sister proudly answered.

"Hey, Sis. Why did you buy that? I thought you like celebrities and showbiz gossips?"

Nessie smirked at me. "Well…I bought it out of curiosity."

Nessie skimmed the magazine and stopped at a particular page.

Nessie showed us the magazine. "He's Edward Cullen, right?"

Alice grabbed the magazine from Nessie. "Oh my God. He really is Mr. Cullen!"

"Let me see it, Alice." Alice handed the magazine to Angela.

How come Mr. Cullen is in the magazine? And it's not just a magazine; it's Elite, for crying out loud. I thought he is just a professor. Does it mean he's really more than what I expect him to be?

"Bella, come here. Look." Angela pulled my arm. I sat on the floor, my back facing the door.

I was even more puzzled upon seeing the page where they said Mr. Cullen was featured. There I saw another picture of him…another beautiful picture.

He was looking at the camera half-smiling. _Perhaps, he doesn't really know how to smile. _As usual, he looked so mysterious yet, elegant and business-like. His hair was neatly combed and his face was free from stubbles. He was wearing a shirt which suited him well. I think I would never get tired looking at his picture…that is, on a fashion student perspective for he surely knows how to carry himself in an effortless yet, stylish manner. I guess any unbiased fashion aficionado would agree with me.

_But why was he there?_

Nessie answered as if answering my question. "Actually, that is a feature of the ten most eligible bachelors in England."

"What?" I and my friends said in unison. I was stunned with what my sister had said. She just nodded in response.

Nessie browsed the magazine again and showed us what the feature was all about.

_THE TEN MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELORS IN ENGLAND_

_By Christine Shaw_

_I know this article would catch many female readers' attention. Why, it's "the ten most eligible bachelors in England". Who would not get curious about it, right? _

_These men were chosen to be a part of this prestigious list not just because of their net worth, though it made a huge impact on the list, but also because of their contribution in our society. These are the men who excelled in various fields and lines of work. _

_…so, here you go, my dear readers. Enjoy reading. =)_

"See?" Nessie said with a huge smile forming on her lips.

Alice and Angela excitedly nodded in response. "You're right, Ness."

I browsed the magazine towards the page where we saw Mr. Cullen. "So, does this mean Edward Cullen is the third most eligible bachelor in England?"

Alice looked at me with teasing eyes, "hmm…so, you're curious, huh?!"

I rolled my eyes in sarcasm. "Yeah, right." I shifted my gaze back at the magazine and continued reading the article about Edward Cullen silently.

_**3. Edward Cullen, the Dashing Architect**_

_Age: 24_

_Birthday: August 28_

_Net Worth: $ 100M_

_Third on our list is the fast-rising architect, Edward Cullen. He is the man behind the exquisite design of some of the famous structures and buildings around England today. However, his brilliance in architecture is not contained in domestic boundaries. He is one of the premiere architects who are recognized not only in the country but also globally. Different news about his works has reached overseas, thus, creating another milestone in his career and profession. His name is becoming a popular one in his field despite his very young age. His designs were used in constructing many structures abroad._

_Edward was born with a golden spoon in his mouth. He belongs to a well-off family who owns various businesses around UK and other neighboring countries. Their family is known to be one of the pillars of construction industry in England. But despite the acquired wealth that Edward has, he still continued striving. He studied in Oxford University and took up BS Architecture. He also went to Harvard University to take up his post-graduate courses related to business administration. _

_He is blessed not only with wealth but also good looks. Many talent agencies have offered him stints in show business but he has never accepted any. But despite these facts, he remained mysterious and low-profile. According to some people close to him, he never really liked the flashy world of the rich and famous. He is rarely seen in social functions and events but when he does show up; he simply draws everyone's attention without even trying. His mysterious personality makes many people, especially most of the girls, get more curious of him. _

_But just recently, rumors about Edward Cullen said that he is already engaged to an heiress. _

"Whoa…I can't believe it. So it seems like our beloved professor is not just a professor after all." Alice said in disbelief.

Mr. Cullen is really becoming a puzzle to me. "But why did he have to be a professor? I thought he's an architect, a wealthy architect for that matter." I asked. It was obvious that my friends are also mystified with Edward Cullen.

"Perhaps…perhaps, he just wanted to experience new things."Angela reckoned.

But I cannot seem to be convinced with what Angela had said. Gut feelings tell me that he has a deeper reason for his actions.

I couldn't explain why but something in the article made me feel sad. _Is it because he's engaged? _NO! That's just so stupid of me to think about. Why would I be affected if he's soon to be married or not. It's simply none of my concern…_I think so._

Then realization hit me. I stood up so as to clear my head. _I just couldn't possibly_—. BLAG!

I was still contemplating thoughts in my mind when the door suddenly flew open. As usual, I was unfortunately hit by the door. Due to its great impact, I just saw myself lying on the floor with my whole body aching in pain.

My friends and Nessie hurriedly went beside me to check if I was alright.

"Hey, girls. Dinner's ready. Hope you'll like it." I heard my mom gently say.

"Oh,Bella dear. Why are you there? What happened to you?" my mom asked.

I tried to get up despite my aching body. "Well, I just suddenly thought of practicing for our swimming class, you know." I moved my arms as if swimming.

They all laughed except for my mother who was still wearing a knot on her forehead.

"You're already hurt but you still made us laugh, Sis." Nessie said. I pulled some strands of her hair in response.

**A/N: **If it wouldn't bother you, please post your reviews. I'm pleading you, guys. Your reviews would surely make me happy and inspire me to write further chapters. Thank you! =)


	6. Welcome to Pierri's

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone would like this chapter coz I myself liked it. ^_^ Btw, thanks to **Poliahu2496, jojo72, jaloz06, mona-luv88, lullabydreaming31, lexatwilightlover21, samirabws, oo2uniq4uoo, darkangyl78. **I hope mamy more readers would like my story. Please post your reviews, I wanna know how you, guys, find my story. Please review, I'm begging. _ Hope you enjoy it though. =)

**Chapter 6**

**WELCOME TO PIERRI'S**

It was another busy day for me. Every weekend, I work at "Pierri's" as a waitress. I have to work whenever possible so as I could help my parents in supporting my studies. I love my part-time job for I earn enough bucks. It was a lucky thing that Alice is my friend. The manager of the restaurant, Mrs. Fuller, happened to be Angela's aunt.

Many people are starting to come inside the restaurant for it was almost lunch time. Pierri's is simply famous in Woodville. Each and every food in Pierri's is worth buying…surely, there could be no regret. Renee loves it whenever I bring home some food from Pierri's.

I went near the counter to give Eric, a fellow worker, the order slip from Table 5. I sat on the chair beside the bar to relax myself a bit.

"Hmm…that group has a pretty huge appetite, huh." Eric jokingly said upon seeing the order slip.

I smiled. "You're right."

"Bella." I heard someone call out my name. I looked back to see who it was. I found out it was a boy whose face seemed familiar to me.

"Hi."

"Hello." I stood up and replied hesitantly. "What can I do for you, Sir?" I asked thinking that he might be a customer.

He waved his hand. "Oh…d-don't bother. I'm not a customer. I just wanted to see you."

I was taken aback. "Excuse me, I hope you don't mind. But do I know you?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Mike, Mike Newton. I was the guy who had hit you with a shuttlecock the other day." He explained.

Now I know why he looked familiar. "Oh, yeah, I remember. But how did you know my name?"

He looked at me as if telling me that I should know the answer.

"Your—"

I then remembered I was wearing a name plate. "Oh, of course, my name plate, right?" He nodded. "How silly of me," I chuckled.

"By the way, what brought you here?" I asked.

"I just saw you earlier and I've decided I might as well say sorry again."

"But you don't have to do that again. You've had your apologies already and don't worry, I've forgiven you."

"But you were hurt."

"Of course, I was. Anybody would be once they're hit. But it was an accident, don't worry."

He smiled feebly. "I hope you don't mind, c-can we be friends?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" His face seemed to light up.

Our conversation was cut when Eric called me and gave me the order of Table 5.

"Hey, Mike, right?" He nodded.

"I'm really sorry; I couldn't talk to you any longer, I still got some work to do." I politely excused myself.

"It's alright. I think I should be the one apologizing for having bothered you on your job."

"It's okay. Don't worry about that."

"I think I should go now. See you in school." He smiled at me before leaving.

I didn't notice Eric was looking at me. "I think he has got a crush on you. Poor boy." I sneered at him in response.

I went to Table 5 to bring them their order. When I noticed the arrival of new customers, I customarily greeted them. They were a man and a woman, a couple perhaps. I waited for a few seconds to let them settle on their seats first before I went near them to ask for their order.

Upon reaching their table, I was somehow shocked when I saw Edward Cullen.

Perhaps, the girl was his fiancée. In all fairness, they were a match. Edward was gorgeous and the girl was stunningly beautiful. I was about to ask them about their order when I suddenly stopped myself when I noticed they were having a petty quarrel. I cleared my throat instead so as I could silently get their attention.

The girl immediately fixed her composure.

"Would you like to order now, Madam, Sir?" I politely asked.

Edward Cullen looked at me as if he was trying to remember where he had seen my face. I just smiled at him. But he didn't smile back. He just looked away and turned his attention on the menu. _Does smiling make him sick?_ I hope he doesn't go to many places for he might spread his weirdness.

"Hey, Miss. I would like to have this pasta." The girl pointed an item on the menu. I immediately wrote down her order.

"Would you like white sauce for your pasta, Ma'am?" I suggested. All our customers have the option to choose their preferred sauce.

"Yes." She answered. Irritation was still evident in her face. I couldn't help but wonder, what could they possibly be arguing about? _Stop being nosy, Bella. It's none of your business. _I told myself.

I continue writing down all their orders. "Would that be all, Ma'am, Sir?" They both nodded.

The girl looked at me as if sizing me up. "Obviously. We'll say it if we'll have more." She seemed to focus her irritation on me. It was a good thing I know how to keep my cool. Thanks to Jessi-cow for having learned such besides the fact that she was a customer whom I ought to respect.

"Stop that, Tanya." Edward dismissed her. _So your fiancée's name is Tanya._

I went to Eric and gave him the order slip. _Whew, what a customer._ I wasn't wrong; the two of them would really be a match, literally speaking. I just couldn't imagine how they would survive a day. Perhaps, they would have a daily dose of arguments and bickering.

"Here you go, Bella. Order for Table 8." Eric said.

I took a deep breath first before bringing Edward Cullen and his fiancée their order. I hope they've already cooled their heads off.

"Here's your order, Ma'am, Sir. Enjoy your meal." I courteously said after putting down their orders on their table.

I was about to turn around when Tanya suddenly shouted at me. "Hey, you, missy! What's this?! This isn't my order?!" She's already starting to gain the attention of other customers inside the restaurant.

"What? But, Ma'am, I got your order right." I defended myself amidst a lot of emotions starting to stir inside of me. I couldn't understand what she's talking about. I always do my job as perfect as I could. Nobody has ever complained about my service in the past.

"You got my order right?! Well, you didn't!" Tanya yelled at me.

"Tanya, calm down please." Edward said.

Tanya looked at Edward, "How can I calm down, Edward. I never thought Pierri's would hire incompetent people." She threw me an angry look.

"Tanya, please. You're creating a scene."

"Edward, I simply don't care. They should even know about it." She looked at me again. "Look at this; this wasn't what I have ordered." She was pertaining at the pasta she ordered.

I tried to speak but Tanya wouldn't let me. She just continued squalling. I was already on the verge of crying but I still managed to compose myself even if my resolve is crumbling inside of me. Everyone inside Pierri's is already looking at our direction. I couldn't contain this kind of embarrassment but I have to be strong and composed. I got even more agitated when Mrs. Fuller finally went to our table.

"Excuse me, Madam. What seems to be the problem here?" Mrs. Fuller calmly asked Tanya.

Tanya looked at Mrs. Fuller and raised a brow. "Are you the manager?" she arrogantly said.

"Yes."

"Good, I want you to fire this stupid waitress right away. She's simply incompetent." Tanya said, still arrogant.

Mrs. Fuller gazed at me with a questioning look, "Bella, what happened?"

"S-she said I got her order wrong but I didn't." I told her.

Mrs. Fuller sighed. She seemed convinced with what I have said. I never had a customer before who has complained about my service. I have always been cordial to customers and even to my co-workers.

Tanya spoke again, "I wanted to have a red sauced- pasta but she has given me a white-sauced one!"

I turned to Mrs. Fuller and explained, "Ma'am, I asked her if she wanted to have a white sauce and then she said yes that's why I've given her what she ordered."

"I'm really sorry for this incident. Can you just please give her what she wanted?" Edward calmly said so as to cut the argument.

Tanya abruptly turned to Edward. "What the hell are you saying, Edward? You shouldn't be apologizing, it should be them!"

"Tanya, please. It's just a small thing. " Edward was obviously pissed with Tanya's actions.

"Madam, can we just fix things up? We'll just give you your desired order for free if you want." Mrs. Fuller said.

"Free? What do you think of me? Poor?" Tanya sarcastically chuckled. "I can even buy this whole restaurant, you know."

Mrs. Fuller cleared her throat as if silently calming herself as well, "So…how do you want to settle this, Madam?"

"I want you to fire her!" Tanya insisted.

"But, Madam, we can't. She has been a good employee. But don't worry; the management would talk to her."

Edward stood up. It was obvious that he has gotten so much of the argument. "I'm really sorry for the bother." He opened his pocket and left some paper bills on the table. "We'll just go. Tanya, come on. Don't be a brat."

"What? You're calling me a brat? How dare you!" Edward held Tanya's elbow and led her outside the restaurant despite Tanya's whines.

"Bella, come with me. I want to talk with you." Mrs. Fuller told me. I bowed my head to hide how worried I am.

"Everyone, I'm sorry for the bother. Enjoy your food." Mrs. Fuller addressed to other customers. We went beside the counter so that we could talk privately.

"Bella, I know it's not your fault." Mrs. Fuller smiled at me. "It was obvious that she got an attitude. Don't worry, in this business you'd really get to meet customers like her." Mrs. Fuller was such a nice lady.

"Oh, Ma'am. Thank you for understanding me." I said with so much relief.

"Of course, I would. Oh, Bella dear." She suddenly gathered me in a motherly hug. "Don't cry." I didn't notice I was already crying.

"I suggest, you go home and just take a rest. You've had too much. I know it has shocked you."

"But, Ma'am—"

"Shhh…just take a rest and that's an order." She smiled.

"Thank you, Ma'am." _What a sweet boss I have._

*****

I found myself sitting in one of the benches in the city park where I could see a lot of flowers. Seeing so many flowers certainly makes me happy. Somehow, it soothes my emotions. I am just so glad that I have a boss like Mrs. Fuller for she still believed in me despite the incident that had happened. But it seemed I am having the post-effect of the incident. I had never felt so embarrassed. _What if Mrs. Fuller didn't listen to me? What if she opted to fire me instead? _I felt my tears starting to flow on my cheeks. I couldn't take losing my job. That would be a huge loss for me. I would not want to disappoint my mom and my dad. Thanks God He's still on my side. He never left me on such a difficult time.

I was still in deep thoughts when something caught my attention. I suddenly saw a hand holding a handkerchief in front of me.

"Take it." A man's voice said. His hand made a gesture to make me take his hanky.

I looked up to see who he was. I was surprised when I learned it was Edward Cullen. _What is he doing here?_

"Professor?"

"Can I take a seat?"

"Oh, sure. I'm sorry." I moved sideways to give space to Edward Cullen.

"Just as I thought. You're my student, aren't you?" he said after taking his seat beside me. I couldn't really explain but I felt happy yet nervous.

"Yes, Sir."

"May I know what class?"

"In Calculus. You're our substitute teacher."

He looked at me and seemed to remember something. And I know what he could possibly be thinking.

"Hmmm…so you're a Fashion Design student." I nodded in response.

Suddenly, he smiled. _Oh my God!_ His smile just seemed to open the doors of heaven. So, this is how a smile of a seemingly snobbish person takes effect on whoever sees it. _I hope you won't smile again for I might faint._

"So that's why you're pretty familiar. If I'm not mistaken you're name is Isabella Swan, the late student." He was still smiling and I couldn't help but stare at him unblinkingly. He's simply gorgeous. I really thought it's impossible for him to smile.

"Hey! What's happening to you? Are you alright?" He snapped a finger in front of me to catch my attention.

I blinked and immediately composed myself. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I…I just thought what you said was kind of embarrassing for me."

"Is that so? Well, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. By the way, what brought you here, Professor?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, actually I was trying to look for you."

I was astounded. "W-why, Professor?" Gut feel tells me it has something to do with the incident happened earlier at Pierri's.

"Is…is it because of what happened at Pierri's?" I asked.

"Hey, don't cry again." I didn't notice I was crying again.

"I talked with your manager a while ago. I apologized for Tanya's nasty actions. I looked for you but she said she advised you to go home. I went back to Pierri's to tell your manager not to do what Tanya had said. I told her you were a good employee and she doesn't need to fire you. I also told her it was Tanya's fault, not yours."

I was touched with what he said. I never thought he could be this sweet.

_Sweet? Perhaps concerned. What am I thinking? _I told myself.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Oh, please Isabella. Don't cry. Did you think I was going to scold you?" I didn't answer.

I got even more surprised when Edward Cullen suddenly held my chin gently and wiped the tears flowing in my cheeks. I could vividly feel the strong beating of my heart.

"Stop crying. I don't want other people to think it was me who made you cry though I'm partly to blame."

_Ouch. To think I even thought he did such a sweet act because he simply wanted to. But at least he got sweet._

I fixed myself then he put his handkerchief on my hands.

"Keep it. Your eyes are like well." I chuckled.

"Thank you, Professor."

"It's nothing…Nothing compared with the embarrassment Tanya and I have caused you and I'm deeply sorry about it." Sincerity was evident in his face. I couldn't help but feel moved by his humbleness.

I smiled. "Apology accepted, Sir, though I think you shouldn't be saying sorry. You didn't mean any harm to me."

"Actually, I apologized for I know you did your job well and you gave the orders right. I just didn't argue with Tanya earlier because I know it would just prolong and worsen all her bickering."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I prefer if you would refrain from calling me Sir. I would appreciate it if you would call me Edward since I'm nearly your age. I'm still young, you know."

"Yes, Sir." He looked at me as if I did a wrong thing.

"Oh, yeah, right Edward." I smiled.

"Good. You're only allowed to call me Sir when we are inside the school premises. Is that a deal?"

"Yes…Edward."

He extended his arm on me and offered a handshake. "Come on. Just to seal our deal, Isabella."

"I would…only if you would just call me Bella as well."

He smiled. "Sure."

I held his hand and I felt a faint shock that seemed to pass through between us. I immediately put down my hand.

"Honestly, Edward, I never thought you would be this kind."

"Oh, yeah?" I nodded.

"Let me guess…you thought I was a terrible professor?"

"Not really. I just thought you were a bit snobbish and moody."

He chuckled. "Don't worry; you're not the first person who thought of that. I couldn't blame you, I might have shocked you the first time we met."

"I suddenly felt shy. "Well…it was because I was extremely late in your class."

"But I think I went over the line and I haven't apologized for that. So…I'm sorry, again."

"You don't have to. It was my fault." All the ill feelings I have for him flooded away from my mind. They simply vanished and were replaced by the real Edward Cullen, the Edward Cullen who is sweet, caring, and humble.

"I think I've given you a wrong impression about me."

I smiled guiltily."Well…"

He laughed. "Don't worry I'm not mad."

Suddenly, I felt drops of water coming from the sky.

"Hey, it's already raining. I think we should go."

He took off his coat and placed it over our heads. I felt uneasy because of our proximity but I couldn't deny the excitement I feel. Once again, my heart thumped loudly, so loud it made me worry that he might hear it.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go." We ran amidst the rain.

I couldn't help but looked at his face. Because of that, I missed seeing a stone in front of me causing me to slip. Luckily, Edward was fast. He caught me just before I almost slipped.

"Bella, watch your steps."

I felt more shocked when he placed his arm over my shoulders as if securing me.

"I hope you don't mind." He looked at me.

"No…I don't mind at all." I smiled.

I think this night would be a night that I would always remember. It's a memory that I would always treasure and would never cease to paint a smile on my lips. I thought this day was a disaster but it turned out to be one of the best days of my life.

_What a lucky night I have. _I sighed.

**A/N:** Please review. ^_^


	7. Getting Closer

**Author's Note: **It has been months since I last updated my story and I'm really sorry about it. I've been so busy during those times. School stuff had given me a hard time which required my full attention. To my readers, I'm really sorry. I hope you'll like this chapter. I promise the next chapters would get more and more exciting. PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEW. Please, please, please. It'll surely make me happy, so happy. I hope more of you would like my story. ^__^

**Chapter 7**

**GETTING CLOSER**

"Oh. Hi, Bella." Alice said as she entered our classroom with obvious confusion upon seeing me.

It was Wednesday. Calculus Day. Edward Cullen Day. _Some logic, huh, Bella. _I told myself.

"Come on, Alice. I know what you're thinking." I told her.

"Oh, yeah?" she teasingly asked.

I was about to answer Alice when the door suddenly opened again. It was Angela.

"Good morning, Alice. Good morning, Bella. I have a surprise for you." She paused and looked at me again. "Bella?" Alice burst out laughing with Angela's remarks.

They were really trying to make me feel so weird.

"Hey, girls. Is it so bad for me to come to school early? Mom had the same reaction as yours. She told me, 'Bella is that you?'". I said while raising a brow.

"Bella, my friend, who could blame us?"

"Yeah, right."

Getting to school early was something you would not expect from me. I rarely do that but I make sure I still come to school ON TIME. Just on time. _Hmm…I really must give an emphasis on that._ But maybe I wanted to show to Mr. Cullen that I am not a latecomer. I must make up for all the humiliation I had during our first meeting though of course, I have already forgiven him since I'm partly to blame. Besides the fact that he has been so nice to me the last time we saw each other.

"Hmm…Bella, I smell something fishy here". I turned to Alice when she suddenly spoke with teasing smile. Angela looked at her intently.

"So…where's the fish?" Alice and I just rolled our eyes. Angela really has a lower pick-up. But we still love her though.

'Hey! What's the problem? I really can't smell anything fishy". Angela explained while extending her arms.

"Oh, shut up Angela. I didn't mean it literally."

Angela seemed to finally realize what Alice meant for she suddenly snapped her fingers. "Uhuh…yeah, I get it". She said with a wide grin on her face. "Is the reason starts with an 'E' and a 'C', huh, Bella?"

I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"Oh, please, give me a break." My friends simply laughed and continued teasing me just as they always do.

After a few minutes, my other classmates started to fill our classroom. The noise began to build up as well. Suddenly, the noise died down and I know just the exact reason behind it. Our professor had arrived. Edward Cullen had arrived.

"Good morning, everyone". Edward said in a formal tone.

"Good morning, professor". We replied in unison while fixing our seats.

He did not waste much time. He proceeded with our lesson and continued with the discussion with so much ease. It was as if he knew the lesson since the day he was born. He needed not to have an opened book in front of him to help him pursue the lesson. He did not even have an index card where most professors write their courses of action in a certain class. All Edward Cullen had to do was show up in our class bringing only him self and a pair of markers for lecture purposes. He just seemed to know his lessons by heart. I hope all professors are like him. I could not help but admire him…as a professor or perhaps more than that. I feel lucky to have him as a teacher. I know I would learn a lot from him.

I noticed everybody in our class was intently listening to him. It only proved how effective he was but there was a catch. Everyone admired him but still his presence made most of my classmates feel intimidated. He seemed to have a commanding aura.

"So, class, who would like to volunteer answering on the board?" He asked after writing something on the board.

When I looked at the board, it says:

_Find the slope of the tangent line of f(x)=x__2 __at x=1._

Silence fell into our room. Nobody among us dared to raise a hand and answer. Perhaps, some of them know how to answer it but they were just shy and afraid for they might have a wrong answer. Nevertheless, I tried to scribble my computations at the back of my notebook.

"No one?" he asked, asking no one in particular.

I was almost finished when Edward called my attention. He went near me and looked over my notebook. It was a lucky thing I did not doodle his name on it. That would have been very embarrassing.

"Miss Swan, would you mind showing the class your answer?" He said while fixing his eyes on me.

I raised my head and looked at him. I could not explain what his eyes do to me. It always makes me feel like he could see through my soul. Funny thing I do not feel offended but rather, I feel at peace.

He looked at me without even blinking. It was as if he was silently telling me that I could not refuse what he has ordered me to do in class. _Geez, I hope he'll never look at me again. But on second thought, maybe not._

"Miss Swan?"

His voice seemed to awaken me from a distant slumber.

"Yes, Sir".

I stood up and walked towards his table to get a marker. While I was writing my answer on the board, gut feel tells me he was looking at me.

I wrote:

_f(x)=x__2_

_f(1)=1__2_

_f(1)=2(1__2-1_)

_f(1)=2(1)_

_f(1)=2_

When I was finished, I turned around and went back to my seat. I just hope I got the correct answer.

"Very good, Miss Swan." I saw him smile a bit.

He gently patted my shoulder when he passed through my side. That was something I did not expect. I immediately looked up at him, but he was not looking at me.

He went in front of the class.

"Did some of you get the same answer?" My classmates answered in agreement.

"I believe it was a very easy one". He continued discussing our lesson. Our class intently listened to him and noted down on our notes. Some of my classmates even volunteered to do some board works.

May it be because of Edward Cullen or not, I believe our class is not a dumb one. In the university, I could feel that some students think of us as dense people. They thought Fashion Design students are all clothes and knows nothing but clothes. I know my classmates are not dumb; they just don't exert some effort to prove their wit. Sometimes I think I am not fit in our class for they think of me as the most unglamorous FD student. But I don't give a damn. This is what I want and I'll pursue it.

I am simply grateful for Mr. Cullen's effective methods of teaching for he had silently proven to himself and to our selves that we are good. Sometimes, students just need a little push. I know he did not get our attention just because of his handsome face but because of his skills. I hope all professors are like him. Unfortunately, he is not a permanent member of the university's faculty staff.

Suddenly, we heard the bell rang.

"Okay, class. Be ready for our next meeting. We will be having a quiz, by then." Our class playfully complained in unison. Quizzes are inevitable.

"I take that as a yes". He said while fixing his things. "See you next meeting. Class dismissed."

I could not help it but to look at him while he leaves the room.

Suddenly, my attention was caught when Tyler, our class president, went in front of the class and asked not to leave the room yet.

"What is he gonna say this time?" I heard Alice said.

"Whatever it is, I hope it's a good one." I answered.

"Guys, please settle your selves first." Tyler started. We went back to our seats and shushed down the noise.

"Ok, thank you. Well, guys, as we all know, we will be celebrating the school foundation day next month. Our college council informed every department about the changes we will be doing with regards to the manner of conducting the event. They wanted to present something new this year for the university would choose the best college foundation day presentation—."

"So? Get straight to the point." Jessi-cow interrupted with a raised brow. Everyone looked at her. I could tell she just wanted everyone to look at her direction. Why, because she suddenly waved her newly-styled hair as if she was on a shampoo commercial. _What a brat!_ But of course, to her dismay, no one bothered to give praises about her new look except her best friend, Lauren. I wouldn't even wonder if tomorrow I would see Lauren wearing the same look as Jessica. They are sisters, you know.

Out of frustration, Jessica just walked out of the room. Naturally, Lauren followed. Oh, scene-makers. We could not help but burst out laughing.

Eric cleared his throat. Our attention went back to him.

"Sorry for the interruption. So, going back, the council decided that each department in our college must prepare a booth."

"A booth?" I whispered. Everyone seemed intrigued as well.

"Oh, yes. They wanted students to feel high school fever again." Everyone laughed.

"Well, I think that is good." One of my classmates said. Most of us murmured in agreement.

So, how's our booth gonna be?" Angela asked.

Eric looked at her. "Well, the council did not make booth appointments yet. They wanted us to think first how we wanted our booths to be. By next week, they will be straightening things out as to booth appointments of each department." He explained.

"And also, I am afraid we'd be most responsible of handling our department's booth. The senior class would be busy arranging stuff about their graduation which means we would have to take over in dealing with the booth for we are the juniors. The department would surely expect more from our class. I hope everyone's okay with it." He further said.

Nobody seemed to complain. We were obviously excited about the whole thing. My classmates were already sharing their ideas about the booth.

"Okay then, we all seems all right with this. Can I expect a great deal of help from all of us?" Eric asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes!" Our class replied in unison. Eric seemed pretty pleased with our reaction. Well, who wouldn't be? Besides, one cannot expect us not to like this project. We are Fashion Design students, for crying out loud. We have always been excited every time we showcase our works.

"Let's finalize everything tomorrow. I hope we could come up with a very good idea for our Fashion Design booth. For now, let's just go and grab our lunch."

"Oh my God, isn't that so exciting?" Angela uttered as we walked out of our room.

"Sure thing, Angie." I replied. "You know, I'd love to do these kinds of things."

"I wish our college would win."

"Of course, Alice. We would win! Why, because we will be doing the best booth here." Angela said. She never really ceases to make us laugh.

"Come on, girls, let's eat outside." Alice said. We continued chitchatting while heading our way for lunch.

"Wait a minute. Hey, girls, look at this." Something caught Alice' attention.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked her. She was looking at a poster on the wall.

I focused my gaze on the poster as well. "Oh, yeah right. Jake's gonna have a concert tonight in Malcolm. That's two towns away from us, right?" I said. Jake is a famous rock artist in the country.

"Yes." Angela answered. "Oh, before I forgot. This was the surprise I was supposed to tell you this morning." She said after snapping her fingers.

Alice and I looked at each other, obviously delighted with the word surprise.

"Surprise?" We both said.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

Angela suddenly had a wide grin forming across her face. "You're surely gonna love this." She grabbed something from her bag. "Tada!" She was holding three tickets on her hand and gave it to us. "One for you, for you, and for me."

My eyes widened in awe. "Oh my God. Tell me it's free."

"Of course, it's free. I knew you, two, would love it."

Alice and I hugged Angela in response.

"Oh, Angela thanks a lot. This is some surprise, huh. How did you get it? I know it costs quite a lot." Alice said with beaming eyes.

"Well, not quite. Actually, I got these for free." Angela humbly said.

"Really?"

"Yup. My dad was connected with the producers of Jake's concert and so he was given these as freebies. He gave it to me thinking that I would like it. But he was wrong, I love it."

"And we love it too. Thanks for this, Angela." I said. Our faces were all beaming with happiness and excitement.

"We're going to a concert. Wuhoo!" Alice waved the ticket on her hand.

"See you tonight, girls. Let's get ready for the concert."

*****

"Hey, Mom. Gotta go." I waved goodbye.

"You take good care, okay. Be home early. Don't make me worry too much."

"Sure, Mom." I looked back at her while taking a few steps forward.

"Wait, Bella—"

The next thing I knew, I was hit again by the low-hanging branch of the tree near our house.

My mom simply chuckled. "You all right?"

I touched my forehead. "I'm okay. Just remind me of cutting this branch when I get back."

"Off you go now, Bella. Enjoy yourselves and take good care." My mom glared at me. "Bye."

"Bye, Mom."

It was already 6 in the evening. Alice, Angela and I decided to meet at the convenience store near our university. Angela will bring along her car which we will ride along towards the concert.

I looked up and noticed that the sky was peaceful despite the biting darkness. I simply love looking at the sky. For me, it has its own way of sharing itself to how people feel—anger, sadness, joy.

It was getting colder as the sky gets darker. It was a good thing I brought my jacket with me. I couldn't help but smile when I thought about the concert. It would be my first time to attend one and I really love to go and jam with my friends. I am not really fond of rock music, but I do not hate it as well. I even know some of Jake's songs.

Thoughts just come and go off my head on my way to our meeting place. I was about to cross the road when something happened.

"Hey, miss!" A man's voice said.

I tried to look back a little when I suddenly heard a loud honking from an approaching vehicle. I couldn't see it clearly for I was blinded by its lights. _Oh my God! Lord, not yet. Please. _My legs couldn't seem to move. Everything happened so fast, I couldn't think clearly. I suddenly felt my heart beat faster and faster. All I know is that I would be hit by a car in a couple of seconds. It seems inevitable.

I shrieked in frustration. I'm still too young. I don't want to die so soon. If ever I survive this, it would be my worst accident ever. I closed my eyes thinking that I would get ran over by the car. All of a sudden, I felt myself being pulled away. I felt strong arms surrounding around me. When I opened my eyes, I saw the car going away. _I wasn't hit? Oh, thank God. _But, how was it—"

"Bella?"

My mind was still clouded with confusion. I looked up. I saw a man standing in front of me and holding me. All that was clear in my mind is that this man saved me. He grabbed me by my waist just when I was about to get hit.

I couldn't see his face clearly yet. We were kept in the shadows when a bus passed through the road and took a halt. I couldn't explain what I was feeling. It felt like it has happened before, in a distant past. _Déjàvu. _My heart seems to pound even harder.

When the bus went off, we were shadowed no more. I gasped and my eyes widened when I finally found out who my savior was.

"You—" I felt awkward yet relieved. I looked down and saw that he was still holding my waist. It even seemed like he was hugging me. It felt good, by the way. His warmth simply gave me a lot of comfort and assurance that I am okay and safe now. I felt him follow my gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He raised his hands and moved inches away from me.

_Oh, boy. I wish you just held me. Wait, what did I just say?_

"Óh, no. I don't mind, Sir." The man who saved me was none other than Edward Cullen.

"Sir? I thought we've talked about this. I'm not old, you know." he said while playfully lifting a brow.

I smiled timidly. "Thank you for saving me, Edward."

"It's okay. But are you all right now?" he held my shoulders and had a worried look on his face.

"Yes. Thanks to you nothing bad happened to me. I owe you a lot." I smiled wholeheartedly.

"Well, in that case, let me just buy you a coffee. You don't seem quite okay to me." He pointed at the convenience store.

"But—"

He looked at me again "No buts. I don't take no for an answer. You might still feel disoriented. A shot of caffeine will do well. Is it okay with you?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

He held my elbow as we cross the road towards the convenience store. He bought two cups of coffee. Luckily, there were only a few people inside the store. We were able to find ourselves a table.

"Here's your cup." He said.

"Seriously, Bella. What if I wasn't there? You could have been hurt badly." I knew he would talk to me about it.

"Right. You don't know how grateful I am for what you've done. You know I'm kind of used in getting myself into petty troubles but this one's got to be the worst."

Edward chuckled. "Was it bad luck or you were simply clumsy?"

"I am afraid I have to answer both." I said after taking a sip.

"It's a good thing you still have your bones in good shape, though." His remarks made me laugh.

"You're right. I only got bruises everytime."

"Care to tell me some?"

I shared with him my petty experiences of 'misadventures'. My stories really made him laugh.

"I don't know what to say. You're just…ahh." He couldn't suppress a soft laughter.

I smiled and looked at my cup. "Yeah, I know. My mom even got tired of everything. She just got used to it and just gently tends to my wounds when I was a kid."

He nodded. "I think, your mom's sweet."

"You could say that."

"You know what, you're the second girl who made me feel so worried because she got her life on the verge of death."

I didn't know why but I felt a tinge of tightening in my chest. _Who could that first girl be?_

"But, Bella, you can't just let those things happen because you think you're an object for trouble. Sometimes, a great deal of cautiousness will do, you know. You might just find yourself in a hospital bed one day if you don't take good care."

I could feel his seriousness and sincerity. He cares for me, or so I thought.

"I don't want to lose a good student." He smiled.

_Or so I thought. Dream on, Bella._

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" I asked him. I didn't expect him to be there.

For a brief moment, his eyes seemed to show an aura of uneasiness. But it passed so briefly that his expression changed abruptly.

"Well, I just took a ride to buy something. There's my car." He pointed at a parked car nearby across the convenience store.

"Oh, am I keeping you long? I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble." Oh, man, I really feel abashed.

He waved his hands. "Oh, no, I was glad to have helped you. I've saved your life, you know." He said. "Just joking."

"I never really thought you could be funny, Edward."

"Yeah, right. I kind of gave a wrong impression on you." He smiled.

"How about you? What were you doing here outside when a student like you is supposed to study her lessons at home, huh?"

I cleared my throat. He's a professor after all. "I am going to Jake's concert in Malcolm."

"Oh, yeah, I've heard of it. Are you going alone?"

"No, Sir. I'm with Alice and Angela. Angela actually gave us free tickets. We agreed to meet here in the store."

"Well, good for you. In that case, I wouldn't keep you long. Just remember to take a great deal of care." He raised his forefinger to emphasize his warning. His eyes even conveyed his care. For me, that was how it meant.

He finished his coffee and stood up. "Okay, then, you enjoy the concert and take good care. I mean it. I gotta go. I do hope you won't meet any trouble tonight."

"Goodbye, Sir. Thanks a lot for saving me and umm…for this coffee." I raised my cup.

"It's nothing. Goodbye, Bella." I watched him as he walk through the door. He looked at me and nodded before he finally went out towards his car.

This was really some night. My night already felt complete even before I reach the concert. I'm starting to like every conversation I get to have with Edward Cullen.

"Hey, Bella." I heard Angela said after a couple of minutes since Edward left.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course." I smiled.

"You seem so happy, eh."

When Alice came, we went out of the store and started our way towards the concert.

This night is indeed one of my best nights.

_________

_Things are starting to get better between the student and the professor. Watch out for their foundation day and what's in store for Bella. Who was the first girl Edward had saved? And who is Jake? Oh, boy, how can Jake affect the story? Watch out for more. _

_Keep checking on my story. Love lots! ^__^_


	8. Hello, Jake!

**Author's Note: **I have a simple wish, and I hope you could help me guys *puppy dog eyes*. I wish to reach **at least 50 reviews** for my first 10 chapters here in Fanfiction, please, guys, post your reviews. Even a smiley would do. =) All your reviews are highly appreciated. Please review my work; I would love to hear it from you. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. ^_^ Anyways, super thanks to these people: **Isabella is Online, ****Allyclearwater, Oranqensaft, musician13th, japhY, Paranormal Books, Thryn513, dancergirl7, ****rpattz granny, ****TwilightRox97, EricTheNorthman, Born 2 B A Vampire, Hippocampus47, Girl with eyes like the desert, charlotte3l, EdwardsElla, LoveSavetheEmpty, lol976, danone, ****Kerridwen1531, ****edward's Katie, bookinspired, xSunnysidex, AiiRobsession, Kolored, DoubleAgentA, ambereyes55, sidny88, Vccgirl1, ****LOVE IS A GIFT, ****kylemaca77, ****ChameleonxBookworm, Blue Eyed Hawk, Black Eyed Hawk.**

**Chapter 8**

**HELLO, JAKE!**

"Here we are." Angela announced as we went out of the car.

We had a one hour ride from our town to the concert venue. The three of us had a non-stop chat while we were on our way.

"Hey, look at that." Alice pointed at a stall where many people are going. "They are giving glowsticks. I wonder if it's free."

"Why not check it out? Come on, girls, let's go." I held their arms and went towards the stall.

"Glowsticks! Glowsticks!" one of the men in the stall shouted.

"Ahm, Mister, are you giving those for free?"

"Yup, miss. You got that right."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Can I have some?"

"Of course, you can. How many do you need?"

"Three. I'm with my friends." I looked at Alice and Angela. They smiled at the guy in return. I noticed Alice was looking at him intently.

"What's the problem?" I asked Alice.

"Huh?" She blinked as if I have awakened her from a deep thought.

I simply gave her a questioning look. "Nothing." She answered.

"You sure?"

She smiled in reply.

"Hey, Miss, here you go. Your glowsticks." The guy smiled as he handed the sticks to Angela.

"Oh, thanks a lot."

"No worries. Enjoy the concert. Have fun."

"Sure, we will."

Before we left the stall I noticed the guy was also looking at Alice. I got more intrigued when he suddenly blinked an eye at Alice. My friend seemed to blush and immediately turned away from him. _Yeah, boy._

Angela lightly shoved my arms and turned her eyes to Alice.

I smiled. "Yeah, I've noticed it, too."

Angela cleared her throat to catch Alice' attention. Alice turned to her.

"Hey, Bella, did you see what I saw?" Angela said in a playful tone.

"Oh, Angela dear, I saw what you saw."

"B1, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Of course, B2. I'm thinking what you are thinking."

Alice seemed to understand what we meant.

"Oh, shut up, you two."

We simply laughed at her remark.

"Hey, Bananas 'n Pajamas. It was nothing."

We kept on smiling meaningfully.

"Oh, come on, girls. Cut it out, will you?"

"Angela." I winked at her. Angela winked at me in return.

Alice let out a soft laugh. "You're crazy."

"Yeah, you really are!" A familiar irritating voice suddenly said.

It was Jessica, and naturally Lauren was beside her. Lauren just seemed to be a permanent fixture on Jessica's side. She doesn't really seem to be a friend to Jessica but rather a decoration so that Jessica could say that she has a friend.

We turned our gaze at her.

"Same as you. Though you're crazier, I must say." Alice retorted.

Jessica raised a brow.

"Hmmp…anyways, how come you are here? You don't belong here especially, you, Bella." She arrogantly expressed.

I just shrugged. "And why so?"

Jessica laughed as if there's no tomorrow. "You don't know? My goodness. Lauren, can you tell her why."

Lauren held her head high and had a haughty look on her face.

"You know why…" She suddenly faced Jessica.

"Ahmm…I don't really know why." She tried to whisper but it was clear enough for us to hear.

I chuckled. Jessica had a disbelieving look which made us all laugh. The two of them are really a match.

"Yeah, right. Laugh your asses off."

"One day, you'll see…" Lauren warned while sharply looking at us.

"See what?" Angela laughed.

"Hmmp."

"You're really gonna pay for this. Big time." Jessica said.

"What now? You'll tell your mother to expel us?" Jessica didn't answer.

"Oh, well, go ahead and make my day." I furthered.

"Your mom's a great administrator. It's just a pity she had a daughter like you." Alice said.

Jessica gasped, "What?!" Her nose seems to emit smoke out of anger and frustration.

She was about to grab Alice' hair so as to start a physical fight when Lauren stopped her.

"What?!" Lauren let go of Jessica's arm.

"You're mom's over there. She might see you." Lauren whispered as her eyes roamed toward Jessica's mom.

Jessica sharply looked at us. "You're lucky my mom's here. If not, you're dead!"

"Really?" I retorted. "Or you just found another excuse, eh?"

"You…"

"Jess, come on, let's go."

Jessica was still pissed off but nevertheless, she went away with Lauren. However, we were still able to hear them.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Jessica angrily said.

"What did I do?"

"You just made me look like a sissy, a weakling!"

"Oh, did I?" Jessica intently stared at her to convey her answer.

"Well…I just don't want to get ourselves into more trouble."

"Hmmp." Jessica snorted. "By the way, what were they holding?"

"Ahmm…candy sticks?"

We burst out laughing upon hearing Lauren's answer. But Jessica had a better idea.

"Candy sticks? Are you dumb?!" Jessica said.

"Well, it sure looks like a candy."

"Those are not candies. They are mini light sabers!" Jessica swooshed an imaginary sword.

Alice, Angela, and I looked at each other unbelievingly and laughed with Jessica's little mind.

"Girls, come on. I couldn't take to hear them any longer." I told them.

"Tsk…I really can't believe it. How could Jessica be so…you know?" Alice laughed.

"Shungerkz!"

*****

"Gosh! This concert's jam-packed." Angela said.

"Hey, Angela. Thanks again for bringing us here."

"You're my friends, you know."

We had good seats in the concert. It's one of the privileges Angela's dad got for being one of the production staff of the concert. We were seated at the first row near the stage.

"_We are requesting the audience to settle on their seats already. The show will start in five minutes."_ The announcer said.

A few moments later, the lights went off. The crowd cheered a lot. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard.

"Good evening, Malcolm!" A guy shouted. It was Jake. The audience cheered louder. They shouted Jake's name over and over.

"OMG! It's Jake. He's so cute!" Angela excitedly said.

I am not really a fan of Jake but I do enjoy his music. He got not just the voice but also the looks that's why lots of people can't help but love him.

"When I found out I was going to have a concert here in Malcolm, honestly, I got thrilled. I know very well that this is a very good place with very good people. So, Malcolm…are you ready?!"

"Yes!" The crowd roared.

"Let's hear it once more. Are you, guys, ready?!"

"Yes!" The audience shouted once more.

Jake started to sing his songs with a live band. Indeed, he was a good singer. I couldn't help but join the crowd in singing with him. He communicates well with his audience. No wonder he is one of the most admired celebrities today.

A loud cheer roared all over the venue when Jake sang his latest hit song.

He walks gracefully around the stage while singing. Most of the time, he went near the edge of the stage to get closer with the audience.

"Yeah!" Angela was swaying her head while singing along with Jake.

When the song reached the chorus, everyone went up of their seats and waved their hands in the air.

"Come on, Bella." Angela reached my arm and pulled me up to stand.

We got a good view of Jake from where we were standing. We were at the second row from the edge of the stage.

I couldn't help it but join the fun and the warm atmosphere.

When Jake went near our place, I noticed he really got good looks despite his rockstar outfit. I wonder if I could still recognize him if he would wear a different look.

I felt a bit awkward when he suddenly winked at me. _Did he really wink at me? _I immediately looked around and noticed that everyone's attention was in Jake who was in front of us. I looked back at him on the stage and he was still looking at me. Or so I thought.

When the song ended, Jake politely excused himself to catch a small break.

When he went back on the stage, the crowd cheered again. He motioned for everyone to settle and lower the noise.

"I don't know why but tonight, I do feel like I am pumped up with all the energy." The audience laughed. "Malcolm, you are the one who captured me tonight!"

"We will continue our stuff when the band gets back. I just decided to go out first for I wanted to offer you this song. Can you imagine I was able to create a song a while ago when I was singing another song?"

"It's just a few lines but I promise to finish it. It's not the normal song you hear from me. This time, it's a love song and I will sing it the way a love song is normally sang. Someone inspired me so, I dedicate this song to the girl who made my heart sing tonight." He smiled.

Everyone in the audience, including myself, were intrigued who that mystery girl was. Oh, she's lucky.

"I hope I am that girl." Angela said with puppy eyes.

"Oh, you wish!" We suddenly heard Jessica's voice.

I rolled my eyes in disbelief. "I thought they blessed this arena before, why is it that there are still annoying creatures around?"

We laughed and simply disregarded Jessica's presence.

Silence fell around the whole place when Jake started to sing. It was an acapella; he started with a beautiful hum.

_I caught a glimpse of you in the middle of the crowd,_

_And I had to look back to know if you're real,_

_Are you an angel or a fairy perhaps?_

_The smile you showed me seemed like magic to me._

_One smile…one smile from you,_

_And I know I'm lifted up,_

_To a place where I know I'm in love._

_Oblivious I was when you looked back at me,_

_Everyone seemed to disappear,_

_And you're the only one that's real,_

_Suddenly, it's just you and me._

_Do you hear it when the angels sing with us?_

_Do you see it when the doors of heaven opened?_

_Do you feel it when this heart of mine wants to be yours?_

_Now, will you believe it when I say you make my heart sing?_

_One smile…one smile from you,_

_And I know I'm lifted up,_

_To a place where I know I'm in love._

The crowd cheered once more with pure admiration for Jake. I, myself, was amazed with his talent.

Much to my surprise, he went near where I was standing.

"Thanks for the inspiration."

I was a bit caught off guard. I pointed a finger at me to ask him if he was talking to me. He looked straight in my eyes and nodded.

"Yes." He smiled and went at the center of the stage.

"Oh my God, Bella. It was you!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so happy for you!" Angela said.

"How dare you, Bella!" Jessica was pissed off.

"Do you really think it was you? You're only hallucinating. I was the girl he was talking about!"

I lightly pat her shoulders and moved away immediately. "A piece of advice, go to a mental institution and have your brain checked."

"Hmmp…so what if it was you? You think you're pretty enough? Hell, no!"

I just shut up my mouth in response. She looked at me with piercing eyes and turned her back at me in frustration.

"Envious bitch." Alice said.

"Perhaps Jessica thinks she's the reincarnation of Queen Amidala." We all laughed with Angela's remark when we remembered 'Jessica's mini light-sabers'.

Alice and Angela just continued teasing me.

It was indeed a night to remember. So many things happened. I am flattered with Jake and he just made me float a few inches above the ground. I never really thought it was me. Well, I guess, it's like a dream and tomorrow after I wake up, everything will be back to normal.

But tonight, I am happy. Happy for so many reasons.


End file.
